Jackson and Siena
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jackson and his girlfriend spend some very good time together.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

**Jackson and Siena **

**Siena and Jackson are in Siena's limo. **

"Do you wanna have sex?" says Siena.

"Yeah, but I'm not very experienced..." says Jackson.

"Perhaps so, but I am, for better or worse or both. Anyways, I still wanna do it with you even if you've not had much practice." says Siena.

"Okay, babe." says Jackson.

Siena goes down on her knees in front of Jackson, unzip his shorts, grab his dick and starts to give him a gentle handjob.

To his own surprise, Jackson doesn't cum early as he usually does when he masturbate to porn.

"Nice dick-size. 9.5 inches, sexy." says Siena in an erotic tone.

"Good that ya like it." moans Jackson.

"Jackson, you have a handsome dick!" says Siena in a sexy tone.

"Thanks!" moans Jackson.

"Awww." says Siena with a sexual smile.

"You're so sexy. I can't believe that you and I are dating." moans Jackson.

"I really like you and I'd never be with you if I didn't." whisper Siena in her best porn-voice.

"I like you a lot too." moans Jackson as his dick reach full stiffness.

"Get ready, man. I'm gonna go for a ride on your dick, right here, right now." says Siena.

Siena put a gold-colored condom on Jackson's dick.

"This is a GoldStar Ultima, the condom for fuck-champions, the one and only. No cum-load in the USA can ever break one of these, trust me. My dad use them all the time." says Siena.

"Okay." says Jackson.

"Here we go, man..." says Siena as she roll up her dress and plop down on Jackson's stiff dick.

Jackson's dick easy slide up into Siena's sexy pussy.

"Yes...you're tight, warm and wet..." moans Jackson.

"Of course!" moans Siena as she starts to slowly ride on Jackson's dick.

"It feels awesome!" moans Jackson.

"For me too. And this time we'll fuck this way where I do most of the job so you learn and next time you get to bang me doggy-style in my bed." moans Siena.

"Alright, baby!" moans Jackson.

"Mmm...sexy!" moans Siena.

Siena does what she does with the skill and talent of a true pornstars.

"Mmmm! So cozy and amazing!" moans Siena.

"Yeah!" moans Jackson.

"You're a true man as far as your dick is concerned. It's the best dick I've ever felt in my pussy." moans Siena.

"Thanks, baby!" moans Jackson.

"Can I ride with a bit more force?" moans Siena.

"Sure. Harder, but not faster..." moans Jackson.

"I understand. Sexy." moans Siena, riding harder.

"Yeah...soooo damn awesome!" moans Jackson.

"True, dude!" moans Siena.

"Siena...I love you and your pussy!" moans Jackson.

"And I love you and your hard dick!" moans Siena.

"Nice!" moans Jackson.

"Very much so, Jackson!" moans Siena.

Siena and Jackson are both very horny.

"Mmm, your dick's so firm and thick!" moans Siena, all horny and sexy.

"And your pussy is so soft and wet." moans Jackson.

"Thanks." moans Siena.

"No problem, baby!" moans Jackson.

"Sexy!" moans Siena.

"Yeah!" moans Jackson.

"Mmm, fuck! So wonderful and nice." moans Siena.

"Yup..." moans Jackson.

"Mmm, try to hold on so we can cum together." moans Siena.

"Okay!" moans Jackson.

"Sweet." moans Siena.

20 minutes later.

"Siena! Holy crap!" moans Jackson as he cum.

"Mmm, yes! So sexy!" moans Siena with pleasure as she get a very sweet orgasm.

Siena climb off Jackson's dick.

"The best fuck I've ever had." says Siena with a cute smile.

"Don't joke with me." says Jackson.

"I'm serious. Never have I had such a good orgasm with any other guy before." says Siena.

"Cool." says Jackson.

"Yeah. It was sooo sexy." says Siena.

Siena take off the condom from Jackson's dick.

"Yummy." says Siena with a sexy smile as she drink Jackson's cum from the condom.

"Do you actually like that...?" says Jackson.

"I love to drink cum. It taste wonderful and your cum is so much better than any I've ever been able to drink. Very sweet." says Siena.

"You're awesome. I didn't know that chicks love to fuck and drink cum." says a happy Jackson.

"Not all babes love such stuff, but I truly do, man. With me you can look forward to a lot of hot cozy sexual things 'cause I'm a horny rich girl." says Siena.

"Okay. Great." says Jackson.

7 days later.

"Hi, baby." says Jackson as he enter Siena's bedroom.

The room reminds Jackson of porn he's watched.

The room has red walls, floor and ceiling and there's a huge heart-shaped bed with red plush pillows and red satin sheets.

The only light in the room comes from red lights on the black bookshelf and golde aroma-candles on the nightstand.

"Welcome to my cozy room, dude." says Siena in a sexy tone.

She sit on the bed and she wear only diamond ear rings and sexy tight short red latex dress.

"Thanks." says Jackson.

Jackson takes off his jacket and shoes and then sit down on the bed, next to Siena.

"I'm glad you're here." says Siena with an erotic smile.

"So, what do ya wanna do?" says Jackson.

"I want you to fuck my pussy from behind, like in porn. You get it, right...?" says Siena.

"Yeah." says Jackson.

"Nice. Let's have sex now." says Siena as she roll up her dress and goes down on all four on the bed and pout her ass out.

"Sexy..." says Jackson as he unzip his pants.

His dick goes hard.

"There's condoms over there on the table." says Siena. "I unfortunately don't use pills so you gotta wear a condom."

Jackson grab a black condom and put it on his dick.

"Fuck me, please!" says Siena, all horny and sexy.

"Okay, Siena." says Jackson as he slide his dick into Siena's pussy, grab her ass and starts to fuck her, like in porn, the way Siena want it.

"Yes! That's how your sexy Siena wanna be fucked...soooo cozy!" moans a happy Siena.

Jackson is happy too.

Before he met Siena and started to date her, Jckson never thought he'd ever get to have wonderful sex with a hot girl like this, unless he would rape some girl, but now he get to fuck the most erotic chick he's ever met and she love it.

"Mmmm, very sexy!" moans Siena.

"Yeah, babe!" moans Jackson.

"Do you enjoy this so much? Almost like being in a porno-movie, right?" moans Siena.

"Yes and yes. It's awesome...!" moans Jackson.

"Good, I love it too!" moans Siena.

"I'm glad ya do." moans Jackson.

"It's soooo sexy!" moans Siena.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Jackson.

"And you claim to have minimum fuck-experience. Where did you learn to fuck so manly and sexy?" moans Siena.

"I don't know, Siena!" moans Jackson.

"Okay. You're good at this though. I love to be fucked like in porn." says Siena.

"Nice." says says Jackson.

"Mmmm!" moans Siena.

"Siena, your pussy is really awesome!" moans Jackson.

"Thanks. And so is your big dick." moans Siena.

"Okay." moans Jackson.

"Yeah! You have a wonderful dick!" moans Siena.

Siena is very happy and horny.

58 minutes later.

"Yes! Siena, awesome!" moans Jackson as he cum.

"Yeah...sooooo sexy!" moans a very happy Siena as she get a big orgasm.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
